1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for displaying models and figurines and more particularly pertains to a new display shelf for displaying model cars thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for displaying models and figurines is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for displaying models and figurines heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art devices for displaying models and figurines include U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,771; U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,688; U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,780; U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,875; U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,261; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,000,808.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new display shelf. The inventive device includes at least one shelf unit comprising a top panel and a pair of support panels. The top panel has upper and lower surfaces, top and bottom side edges, and a pair of end edges extending between the side edges of the top panel. The upper surface of the top panel has a number of elongate ridges upwardly extending therefrom with the length of each of the ridges extending between the end edges of the top panel. Each support panel is generally triangular and has top, bottom and back edges with the length of the top edge of the support panel extending at an acute angle to the length of the bottom edge of the support panel. The top edge of each of the support panels is coupled to the lower surface of the top panel. The back edge of each of the support panels has a mounting flange extending therefrom which is positioned adjacent the top edge of the top panel.
In these respects, the display shelf according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of displaying model cars thereon.